koopatrevsgoanimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Daily life: The movie
:"Daily life (film)" redirects here. For other uses, see Daily life (disambiguation). Daily life: The movie, also known as Daily Life: The Movie and Daily life is a 2012 animated action comedy film based on the main animated series Daily life.Ref 1 It was scheduled to be released on GoAnimate on March 19, 2012,Ref 2 but it was called off before it was released.Ref 3Ref 4 The film was written by Donner Damn, Seth Runs and Ted Cunt; and directed by Donner Damn. Additional voices were contributed by the GoAnimate studio. Moreover, a sequel was planned in December 2012, titled Daily life: Disaster Week; it is set for a release date on June 29, 2013. __TOC__ Plot A man's friends vanish into thin air at a restaurant, so he hires a bodyguard to find his friends back. Production 'Conception' '' main title card was used for portraying the show]] Daily life: The movie is based on Daily life.Ref 5 'Writing' The script was written by Damn, Runs and Cunt. They originally proposed a 150,000-page script in December 2011 to be completed within 50 minutes, but declined it later due to the fact that the film's length would be too long if the script was 150,000 pages. They later wrote a 60-page script which took three months to complete. 'Animation' Animation production, which was held by Damn, began on March 1, 2012, just 18 days before its original release date;Ref 7 and ended on March 18, 2012.Ref 8 The production phase only required drag-and-drop work, as it is done on GoAnimate, where the characters and backgrounds are already created.Ref 9 'Soundtrack' A soundtrack album titled Bob Night was released on December 15, 2012.Ref 10 #"Hospital Struggle" (2:50) #"Final Decision" (1:48) Reception 'Critical reception' Because Daily life: The movie was not released, the only "pre-critics" were the Koopatrev critic communities. All of the reviews were negative. Koopatrev Community graded the film a D+. Koopatrev Solo gave the film a C- grade or 5.1/10. 'Dismissal of release' Daily life: The movie's was never released, which disappointed the writers. According to Cunt, 30 billion angry letters were sent from fans, who claimed that they were outraged by the dismissal of the film's release, and will commit mass suicide by March 21, 2012; however, they have yet to do so. Cunt clarified the reason for the film never being released in an interview with Ellen DeGeneres on her talk show on March 24, 2012. :DeGeneres: So your movie, the, uh, Daily Life: The Movie, wasn't released. You said it'd be released on the 19th, but we didn't see anything yet. :Cunt: laughs Alright, I know everyone's up to this, so I'll just get straight to the point. Look, it's not something we are proud of, but it's something we have to do. The film is 24 minutes, for fuck sakes! As far as we know, that's not a film. :DeGeneres: Wow. You are a real cunt. :Cunt: Fuck you. Cunt was subsequently kicked out of the studio. Moreover, videos uploaded onto GoAnimate.com can be viewed publicly for free that said, Daily life: The movie resulted in a budget loss of $7.Ref 11 Sequel A sequel, titled Daily life: Disaster Week will be released on .Ref 12 See also *''Daily life'' (franchise) References Category:Daily life Category:Daily life: The movie Category:Films Category:Films in 2012